Little Thief
by youknew
Summary: Endou's a secet agent; Kazemarus a thief


**A/N:/ Hey, this isn't my first fan fiction but it's the first one I've posted! A multi chapter story but we'll start with this; enjoy!**

 **Summary:** Endou is living a double life as both his soccer loving self, and a leader of a recognized team of secet agents. There's a thief he can't catch, and it is questionable if he's ever going to know who it is.

 ** **Chapter 1: Introduction****

Kazemaru wasn't really recognized in such a strong title in his plays as a soccer player. Though he might have been the ace runner in his previous club, he wasn't an ace of any in his recent participation.

 _ _But he wanted this.__

There are many things he's an __ace__ of apparently. Lying, hiding, acting, in various of athletic strengths as well; it wasn't very hard for him to hold back.

 _ _Stealing,__ however, was in fact new to his pursuits. Once he had tried to steal a small artifact from a museum just to test out his combined skills; and as he managed to get away with it very easily, he found that he couldn't stop himself to continue.

The stolen item? Oh no, it did not interest him one bit, but the __challenges__ ; it brings him __such__ a desirable satisfaction. He'd immediately bring the item back as some kind of bonus, no harm done.

He became disreputable; __infamous.__

The problem was, he became a bit… __obvious__. He might not be that apparent to everyone else when he was the known prodigy of the track club, but __Miyasaka__ ; Miyasaka got __curious__.

And even with such a small doubt, he decided to leave.

It was never in his plans to join the soccer club. When he decided that he became too obvious for his liking, what he meant by __leave__ was to get out of town and find a new place to manage his hobby.

But when Endou had approached him one day with a rather poorly made sign, and enthusiasm written all over his face, he felt something. And after, almost the day is done he just couldn't say no.

He stayed.

Though not particularly the same at all, he __did__ stay at Raimon in a new team instead of fleeing off wherever his sister was planning. Endou seemed sort of excited when he told him he decided to join, and it made his little heart __flutter.__

He still didn't understand what made him stay, but when that brunette gives him that signature smile, he feels it inside; like he's been given a little hint.

* * *

Endou has always been the person you'd least expect to do something, of course, __out of character__ , to say the least. He knew that. In fact, proud of that; and he knew those few people were a bit impressed too, but he wouldn't really say.

He is a recognized leader of a small group in the agency; well, not anymore. That group keeps on growing these past years, thriving and successfully fulfilling its mission to proclaim justice from all those who oppose it. Their job grows harder and harder in every success. But Endou believes in every agent he has as a full fledged friend and as a fully capable spy, that if they kept improving, they'd definitely achieve anything.

It had the same effect to him as soccer.

There's been a problem though. There was one mission the team had been holding for a span of three years already; the longest one they had. Hell, it even got the whole agency working together just to finish the job. But in the end, they still couldn't close the case. The agency gave the mission specifically for his team to handle in spite of the higher ups not really expecting them to get it done. Sure they might be considered the most elite team in the office, but the case had the whole agency 's attention and couldn't even solve it. And it was never much of a problem anyway, so why should they take the whole time worrying about it?

But that made Endou mad. He wasn't used to such emotion, he wouldn't even call what he was feeling 'anger' at all. It was a bit of a mix of rage, sadness and disappointment. Even so, he didn't like it one bit.

And so because of such dissatisfaction, the boy was driven to never close the case unsolved.

What was the case anyway? Sometimes he forgets. But it was nothing special; it was just a thief. He doesn't even consider that thief of such title anymore. That person is __insane__ , a __nut__ , because __who the hell__ would __steal__ something and just __give it back!?__ It drives him crazy that for such an easy person, he couldn't even catch him. The closest he probably got was the time they managed to get a closest picture. But __damn__ ; that photo was still about ten feet away and it wasn't even a __good shot.__ It terrified the whole team to see their captain in a cursing rampage every time they fail to catch the thief, let alone carry out the mission. It gives him such anger he could shake the whole agency. It feels awful! It's so __irritating!__ He almost got out of control and screamed the whole club down because __fuck__ , it was a time when he didn't care about __anything.__ He doesn't even know if it's about that lunatic anymore because he __doesn't care.__ He doesn't care if he doesn't catch him, he doesn't care if he gets fired, __hell, he almost even got his cover blown to-__

 _…_ _ _-Kazemaru.__

He breathes. His eyes wander to the tealnette standing a bit far as somehow, the thought of his best friend had stopped his raging train of thought. He remembers when he had almost told him he was a spy at a similar time when he got upset and screamed at him. Kidou and Gouenji managed to stop him when they quickly interfered as soon as they noticed what was going on. Then he immediately felt bad for suddenly getting angry at Kazemaru when his only intention was to cheer him up because he clearly looked like he was having a bad day.

He smiled. It took him a while to get that guilt off his chest; specifically, about a hundred sorrys even though Kazemaru had forgiven him at his first one. But that was long forgotten by the tealnette, he guesses; it __was__ about a year or so.

Kazemaru had always been by his side no matter what, __almost__ that is, but Endou knows for a fact, that when he's not himself, Kazemaru's the first one who'll notice and the first one that comes as good and calm to his mind.

 **A/N:/** Okay, it turns out I can't write with not being able to turn it into something one shot-ish. I was supposed to post this after chaper 2 is done but meh. It's not beta-ed so please point out the mistakes in grammar and in use of words.

 _Until then! R and R_


End file.
